Super Smash Song
by The Experimental Film
Summary: A rather odd parody of "The Saga Begins"... It's from Luigi's POV, and about Mario training Toad to be a Super Smash fighter.


Super Smash Song  
'Kay, I've been planning this for months, and now I'm writing it! 

Disclaimer: Don't own "American Pie", "The Saga Begins", or Nintendo… Darn I wish I owned the last one…

Summary: Luigi's POV, it's about Mario training Toad to be a Super Smash Bros. fighter.

Slowking Studios proudly presents:

A long, long video game ago,  
In a GameCube far away,  
A bunch of gamers, they had a fight.  
And we thought me and my big bro  
Could talk ol' McCloud into,  
Maybe cutting down their sting and bite?  
Old Fox's response, it didn't thrill us,  
He closed up his ship and tried to kill us.  
We escaped from that smackdown,  
Defeated Zelda, and destroyed her crown.  
We ran away from that ugly scene,  
And went to the palace, to see the queen.  
We all wound up on the Kart-racin' greens.  
That's where we found this Toad…

Oh, my my this here mushroom-thing guy  
Maybe Grampa down in Tampa,

A/N. I'm referring to the old Toad in Super Mario Sunshine. Dunno his name and Tampa sounds sunny. Oh well. Now, back to the song…

Now he's just a small fry.  
He left his hyphae, kissed his spore-mom goodbye.  
Sayin', "Soon I'm gonna be a Smash-o"  
"Soon I'm gonna be a Smash-o" Bro whoa whoa…

Didja know this little knave,  
He isn't old enough to shave?  
But he can really fight, they say.  
Ahh, do you see him hittin' up on the Queen A/N. For Princess Peach, I mean.  
Tho' Mario say, "Peach is mine, do you know what I mean?"  
Yeah, Mario's gonna marry her, somedaaaaaay.  
Though I know he built his kart on his own,  
I've seen how fast that thing can go.  
And we were out of coins, it's true.  
So we made a wager or two.  
That Toad was little tiny drivin' ace.  
And the minute that turtle started off that race.  
I knew who would win first place, oh yeah.  
It waaas our boy.

We started singin' "My my, this here mushroom-thing guy.  
Maybe Grampa down in Tampa - now he's just a small fry.  
He left his hyphae, kissed his spore-mom goodbye.  
Sayin', "Soon I'm gonna be a Smash-o"  
"Soon I'm gonna be a Smash-o" Bro whoa whoa…

Now we finally got to Yoshi's Island.  
The boy to the Yoshis we recommend.  
Mario thought Toad would be better than he.  
So we sat him down and told the story,  
How he whipped in his kart and won fame and glory.  
And he might be the fighter we need.  
Oh, them Yoshis were impressed, it's true.  
Could this guy be a fighter from out of the blue?  
They interviewed that Toad.  
On training they said a "No-no,"  
Because the green one felt in him a goat.  
But Mario said, "Go sail a boat."  
"Just jam it in your ugly throat  
I still will train this boy."

He was singin' "My my, this here mushroom-thing guy.  
Maybe Grampa down in Tampa – now he's just a small fry.  
He left his hyphae, kissed his spore-mom goodbye.  
Sayin', "Soon I'm gonna be a Smash-o"  
"Soon I'm gonna be a Smash-o" Bro whoa whoa…

We caught a ride back to the city.  
Peach was lonely, and Mario had pity.  
I frankly would have liked to stay.  
We all fought in that epic war.  
And it wasn't long at all before  
Little Toad-mon drove his kart and saved the day…  
And in the end, some Kirbys died.  
A Marth blew up and the Ice Climbers fried.  
We found Mewtwo near Hoboken.  
Those metal suits? All broken.  
And the brother I admire true  
Met up with Bowser, and now he's through.  
I'm still here and he's a Boo.  
I guess I'll train this Toad…

And I was singin' "My my, this here mushroom-thing guy.  
Maybe Grampa down in Tampa – now he's just a small fry.  
He left his hyphae, kissed his spore-mom goodbye.  
Sayin', "Soon I'm gonna be a Smash-o"  
"Soon I'm gonna be a Smash-o" Bro whoa whoa…  
We were singin' "My my, this here mushroom-thing guy.  
Maybe Grampa down in Tampa – now he's just a small fry.  
He left his hyphae, kissed his spore-mom goodbye.  
Sayin', "Soon I'm gonna be a Smash-o"  
"Soon I'm gonna be a Smash-o"

END!!!!!!!!!

Okay, I can't say that was easy. It took forever, especially the Yoshi's Island part and the very beginning. Personally, I think the whole thing fits well into the song. Remember, I give "Weird Al" Yankovic full credit for (most of) the lyrics, and whoever wrote "American Pie" credit for the music.

Good-bye!!!  



End file.
